The form factor of a compact computing system, including its external shape and arrangement of internal components, can determine a density of computing power achievable. A densely packed arrangement of high-speed computational elements can provide significant challenges to maintaining thermal stability under varying environmental conditions. In addition, a user of the compact computing system can expect moderate to low operational sound levels and ready access to replaceable components. With continuous improvements in storage density and other computational support elements, the user can also require expansion capability to provide for customization and upgrades.
One design challenge associated with the manufacture of compact computing systems is the arrangement of structural components and functional components with adequate thermal heat transfer and acceptable sound levels when used in a fully functional operating state. An additional design challenge is to provide for user servicing of select components and ready expansion capabilities to supplement processing and/or storage capabilities of the compact computing system. Commonly available expandable designs, e.g., based around a rectangular box shaped computing tower, can be limited in adequate airflow and/or require complex heat transfer mechanisms for multiple computational units inside. “Tower” based computers can include room for expansion at the expense of an enlarged outer enclosure, with substantial “dead space” throughout. Alternatively, current portable computing systems provide highly compact designs with limited expansion capabilities, complex part replacement, and minimal user customization.